Grace And Sam FanFiction (Shive, Linger, Forever) - The nightmares!
by Taylor Peyton Cook
Summary: Grace and Sam are now living on their own and Grace is attending College. She starts getting nightmares but doesn't tell Sam. Soon enough though he finds out what is happening and makes her stay home from college as they are making her sick! She finds it hard to open up to him as the nightmare is of the wolves!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Grace

I am sitting on the swing, doing nothing just letting my legs sway back and forth. The wind blows my hair about and I am humming gently. It's me but I can't control what I am doing. I stand behind glass and watch a smaller, younger, more innocent version of me. I remember this day so clearly but now I am experiencing it like never before! As a nightmare and each night it gets worse. I continue to watch her knowing I am the one who knows; not her. She has no idea what is about to happen. A few moments later and they start to appear from the edge of the woods; the wolves. They move slowly edging closer to her by the second. My heart beat begins to quicken as I watch saliva dripping from their open mouths and see the look of hunger in their eyes. They creep up behind her. I try shouting and banging on the glass to warn her but she can't hear me and then...

Sweat beads were forming on my head and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. It was a dream but it was my dream; my dream that wasn't a dream at all. It was my reality and it had really happened. I was attacked by those very wolves and now I was in bed with their friend; the same friend who saved my life. Sam lay beside me barely even noticing that I had woken. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everynight that dream haunted me and for some reason I hadn't told sam. I didn't want to worry him, I suppose, so I just slipped out of bed and crept to my bathroom.

It was my fault that he found me; I locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam

When I woke up I reached out for Grace but she wasn't there. My eyes shot open and I sat straight up. Something was wrong; you could call it wolf's instinct but I know Grace. She would never get up without waking me first. I waited a moment before hearing the faint humm of running water. Grace must be having a shower I thought.

I was just about to knock on the bathroom door when I heard her crying! I'd heard her talk, laugh and shout before but never cry. I hated it; it scared me. Grace was strong but now I could hear her breaking and I felt helpless. Gently I tapped on the door and waited. I heard shuffling and she said, "Just a moment." Her voice was croaky and I could tell she was trying to hide it. I did as told and then walked in. When I went in she was trying to hide her white face that was now completely tear stained. I placed my hand on her back but when she flinched so I pulled away quickly and felt hurt. She never did that when I touched her. Before I had a chance to say or do anything else Grace sank to the floor. She looked so sick and worn out.

I don't know what I was thinking but I blurted out "How long have you been crying?" Grace hated to be confronted. She didn't answer she just started crying harder so I went to bend down next to her. Suddenly she lurched forward and grabbed the toilet seat with her shaky hand. Violently she started to throw up into the toilet. I didn't know what I was supposed to do so carefully not to frighten her I pulled back the strands of hair that stuck to her face. I had never seen Grace like this. She had been fine the night before so what had happened since then? When she leaned back she tried to smile at me but I could tell it was really hard. I smiled back and sat down next to her. I went to move close so she could rest her head on my shoulder but she didn't. I felt her whole body tense and I was hurt again. "I need to have a shower so I can get to college on time," Grace croaked. I couldn't believe she was still trying to act like she was fine! She pulled away and tried to stand up, flushing the toilet on her way up. I could tell that she was completely drained of energy because she could barely get to her feet. "No way Grace you can't go to college in this state! I will call in and tell them you are sick." I answered. With a sigh Grace sat back down but still she wouldn't touch me. Something was up and I didn't like it at all.

We sat there for a while not talking, not touching just sitting there. I was thinking about what could possibly be so wrong with Grace when she said, "You have to go to work Sam." I smiled but I knew I couldn't leave her at home on her own. However much I got the feeling that she didn't want me around I was going to stay as near to her as I could get. "No way, I am not leaving you alone when you are like this!" I said, Grace smiled a small smile and she nodded. "I am going to need to call work to say I am staying at home! So do you want to go back to bed or to the sofa?" When we moved into our new house Grace had insisted we bought a big comfortable sofa that was in an 'L' shape so that she could sit with her legs up! The made me laugh a little. "Sofa!" she said. Grace attempted to stand up again. I reached out to help her but then remembered she seemed too tense to let me touch her! Grace must have noticed because she nodded slightly. I placed my arm behind her knees and the other one behind her back and lifted her up gently. It was all going alright and she seemed less tense when she squealed, "No put me back down!" I did as she had requested even though I didn't know if it was because I was holding her or not. She seemed steady on her feet at first but then she fell towards the floor. I caught her and lowered her gently. Just as I let go of her she started to throw up again, luckily none of it missed the toilet. When she had started I asked why she kept being sick. She didn't answer so instead I asked if it was from crying so much. Grace nodded self consciously and I lowered my head slightly. Grace told me everything but now she could hardly even admit the obvious so I layed off the questions for a while. When she was done vomitting she wiped her mouth and reached up for me. I smiled and lifted her once again. In a playfull voice I said, "Next stop, the sofa. I hope you enjoy your journey!" I could tell Grace was trying to smile but she was so drained. Grace was getting sick from crying so much. Her face looked so sore and tender it pained me to look at her!

I put Grace down on the sofa and went to get our duvet for her. The stress was wearing away at her and she could hardly keep herself warm right now. She sat there shivering and when I went back with the duvet she made my heart pound hard. She still had her pyjammas on; a vest top and small shorts! I tucked Grace in the duvet and propped a pillow behind her head. "One minute, I will be right back." I told Grace and I ran to the bedroom. I have this one hoodie which Beck gave me the last time I saw him. It is all fleecy inside and Grace has a habit of stealing it. I thought it might warm her up and make her feel more comfortable so I grabbed it and ran back to the living room. "Here you go," I said handing it to her. Grace took it from my hand and whispered "Thank you" ever so faintly. She tried to lean forward and put it on but she didn't have the energy. I could tell she wanted to be able to do it herself but I couldn't stand to watch her struggle so I went behind the safe and gently slid the jacket on to her arms. 


End file.
